hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Homework Curse
Homework Curse is the personification of the need to do homework. History This curse had originally been proposed in early-mid 2012 by several members, though nothing came of it. Throughout March of 2013, Shiny had noticed many members were stressed out due to copious amounts of homework. This curse has been official since then. Appearance Homework has an overall average build. Dress-wise, her top half is generally dressed fairly modestly, as she often wears small jackets or long sleeved tops. When waering the jackets Homework occasionally wears sleeveless tops. She enjoys showing off her legs, thus she generally wears short shorts or short skirts. In most professional settings Homework will wear longer skirts, but it's not always the case. She often wears stockings to appear more seductive. Additionally, she sometimes wears a red ribbon in an attempt to look cuter. While her eyesight is fine otherwise, she needs glasses for reading. Homework dislikes contacts and refuses to wear them for any reason. A pen can be frequently be found on her ear. Personality Homework Curse is a very energetic, hedonistic, and in-your-face attention whore. She's the type of person to barge into your house one night and refuse to leave until she gets bored. Which is usually not until late at night. This curse's habit of bothering others often has her jumping from individual to individual, and she almost always shortly returns to those she has bothered before. She occasionally shows up to bother groups of people at one time. She has a variety of ways to keep herself entertained and usually doesn't care if she's bothering the unfortunate individual she's targeted; she even enjoys doing so. Her preferred way of bothering others is asking constant intellectual questions, such as math problems or asking a question in a language the individual is learning. One of her favourite activities she does to bother others is going near them, seductively posing, and saying "Put me down on the desk and do me." If someone were to take the request seriously, she would happily oblige; she loves to have sex and enjoys it with everyone as long as it is with a consenting individual. Homework is often seen as needlessly cruel. She seems genuinely happy when others are bothered by her presence and makes no effort to hide it. She often goes out of her way to take her "favourites" away from something potentially more important just to amuse herself. She often threatens those she is not close to who refuse to hang out with her, knowing that intimidation is a powerful technique to get someone to pay attention to her. She will do anything to gain attention from others. To those she is close to, she generally just complains when she doesn't get her way. She can be a bit snarky at times. Deep down, however, she just wishes she had friends who bothered to listen to her with interest. Homework absolutely loathes being alone and does all she an to avoid it. She has shown to be quite intelligent under her ditsy exterior, and has a very broad general knowledge. This curse is surprisingly cultured, having a strong interest in music, and knows an extravaganza of languages from around the world. Homework loves trivia and skill testing games. She considers herself a champion at Trivial Pursuit and boasts to the point of being a know it all. She is especially egregious when it comes to European musical composers and history. This Curse has an extreme dislike of animals, especially dogs. Relationships Family Exam Curse Exam is Homework's older sister. They are quite close for siblings; both enjoy giving students plenty of extra work in the name of education, frequently working together to ensure this is the case. Being siblings, they do occasionally get into arguments, usually over Homework's provocative personality. She often attempts to change the subject to cover up her irritating and sexual activities. They usually make it up to each other by talking about education and plotting how to approach "their" students next. Both of them love to pick on Typo, though Homework also enjoys bothering Perfectionism to enrage Exam. When they spend time together, they usually engage in various scholarly activities such as planning out lessons, studying, or having debates. Both of them enjoy partying and love going out to clubs. However, when they are together in the same club, it is almost always by an accident. Homework knows that Exam is still protective of her. Because of this, she tries to make sure that Exam doesn't catch her enacting her seduction attempts. If they do meet each other, Homework will often introduce the person she tries to get with to Exam and often flees to another social gathering area. Occasionally, she'll try to find someone for Exam to hook up with. Best Friend Miss Captcha The two first met on an Internet forum when Homework started a flame war and Miss Captcha tried to stop it. Both were banned from the website shortly after, with Homework being banned for trolling and Captcha being banned for mini-modding. They met again on another website, remembering each other's usernames. After getting in constant arguments, they realized how much in common they had regarding their interests and bonded over them. They remained close online friends for a few years before meeting at the Fandomly mansion, which allowed them to become even closer. Homework is quite fond of Miss Captcha. She admires her intelligence and how she can hold her ground in an argument. She essentially brings out Captcha's less formal side, while Homework's kinder side is often brought out around her. Miss Captcha is one of the few others that Homework does not actively try to enrage and she tries her best to not be as verbally scalding with her as she is with others. She still teases Captcha regularly, though. When the two spend time together they often chat about the Fandomly or other Curses, if not having intellectual discussions. On other occasions, Homework enjoys helping Captcha "express her sexuality in many forms", though nobody is entirely sure if it indicates sexual encounters or not. Friends Flamenco Curse Homework and Flamenco have a complex relationship. They often bicker incessantly in the presence of others, provoking many others to try to keep them away from each other. They have difficulties having one-on-one time together due to a strong sexual tension between them, though Homework is significantly less distracted by him than he is by her. Homework is usually the instigator of the arguments as she gets pleasure out of seeing Flamenco get so distracted by her that he can't seem to focus on anything else. When they are not fighting, they get along fairly well. Though Homework is aware of affections, she doesn't really know how to feel about them and tends to shove the issue under the rug whenever it's brought up. Because of Flamenco's frequent speechlessness and avoidance, nothing has truly happened between them. Unlike Flamenco, her emotional interest is purely platonic. Procrastination Curse Procrastination seems to be the "default" friend of Homework. Despite having opposite motifs, when someone is procrastinating on something it is usually homework, so the two often spend time together. They have known each other since middle school, where Homework had a short-lived crush on him. She was taken by his "rebellious" nature, which involved him not doing any of his homework because he didn't feel like it. After she learned more about him, she decided it would be better to be just friends. He is one of the few people she continues to have contact with after she became promiscuous. Most of the time, Homework tends to babble on about various subjects and doesn't mind if he is only listening passively. Occasionally they will engage in sexual activities, à la friends with benefits. Homework often enjoys spending time with Procrastination as he tends to listen to what she has to say without complaints. She occasionally does work for him and drags him out when he doesn't want to go places. She's one of the few who knows Pro is quite intelligent, but doesn't say anything about it to others in order to protect him. Like most others, she occasionally gets on his nerves. "Favourites" Art Block Curse Homework and Art have a rather unsavory relationship. She often makes fun of how short Art and her brother are and approaches them with homework exercises that require originality. Even though they dislike each other, Homework still makes passes at Art. While it rarely happens, sometimes they will put aside their differences to create art. Typo Curse Homework is essentially a bully towards Typo; aside from her friends, she tends to bother him the most. Homework loves watching Typo rage and tends to blame him for everything that happens in the mansion just to see his reaction. She often jokingly refers to Typo's relationship with Pro as secret lovers, which usually results in her getting kicked out of the room for some time. This has resulted in a one-sided hate that Homework is fully aware of. Despite this, she likes Typo and can get defensive when others try to pick on him. Acquaintances Fabulous Curse The two usually meet whenever Flamenco hosts a fun event. Homework enjoys testing him in many different ways, intellectually and sexually. She'll try to make passes at him, though they're only half serious. She sometimes enjoys pushing Fabulous's buttons by hitting on Flamenco or Singer which greatly irritates him. Despite this, they occasionally work together in maters involving Flamenco, such as birthday planning. Feels Curse Occasionally they will get together for sexual activities. Homework likes Feels's knack for causing trouble and sometimes encourages it, especially when her plots end with humiliating Typo or Flamenco. Perfectionism Curse Homework often tries to piss Perf off by reminding him of his failures and teasing him about his interests. Her main reason for bothering him is to anger Exam, who has feelings for him. Poofing Curse Homework met Poof while he and Exam dated briefly. After they separated, Homework made her moves on Poof. They do not know each other well at all and generally get together for casual sexual encounters only. Other than that, they occasionally greet each other throughout the mansion and do nothing more. Category:Personification